in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerald Edmarkson
Jelo is a guy who helps everyone on his team. Appearing first in the Hot Room, he first appeared as the letters "Jelo" on an orange background, but later became a Flipline-style person. He then became a cartoonish person. He comes from the year 2016. History Born on Dec. 19 1993, Jelo was born in the Philippines. When he was 4, he moved to Echo Creek, Los Angeles. Little is known after that, but at 12 he joined a camp named Camp Sherlite. At one time, he went up the camp bus and looked at the Comet Observatory with a telescope. He got hit by a traffic sin in the back of the head. Luckily he was wearing a helmet, but he faceplanted hard enough that he hurt his face. His face healed over time. For his 21st birthday, he got a Samsung Galaxy Tab A 8.0 with S Pen. When he was 22, he was hit by a Wizard Zombie's spell and became the letters Jelo on an orange background. While running for his life he tripped and fell into a pit leading into a locked room. He met Cirno, Ellise, Paper and many other people. He survived the room and went to the next one. During the Cold Room, Jelo became a Flipline person as an effect of the rehumanization potion, and he met Hans-Cuff, whom he mistook for a Transformer. He went into a room full of corpses. He then touched a potion which makes zombies rise, and it fell, causing zombies to rise. He then asks the others if they have a golden apple and a splash potion of weakness. Jelo gets both and cures two zombies, Alberto and Penny. They then get healed. Later on, Jelo puts them in the CLASS. TBA At the Challenge of the GoBots room, Jelo was a human again. TBA When the Locked Room gang left the locked rooms on August 28, Jelo went back to his home on Echo Creek. His mom was so proud to see him again. Jelo now lives in Echo Creek, hanging out with Star and Marco who happens to live near Jelo'a house as neighbors, and works shifts as a food clerk at Parry's Burgers, a supermarket cashier at Everymart, and rarely as a control panel worker at the Power Factory. Appearance In his first appearance in the Hot Room, he was the letters "Jelo" in an orange background, a result of a curse. Some time later in the Cold Room, Jelo became a Papa Louie-style person. He then became a cartoonish-style person. He has messy hair, a brown jacket, brown shoes, a brown belt, blue pants and a light blue shirt. In his Flipline look, he had an aqua and black shirt, which he still keeps. Before his new look, he wore a pair of brown glasses which actually do nothing which he still keeps. His real look is actually the cartoonish look. The Papa Louie one is actually a stage of the rehumanization, and the letters in an orange background are just a mere curse. Personality He cares to help his friends through rooms. He is smart, but is prone to ragequit. Jelo is easy going and calm, but also timid and pessimistic. He is afraid that bad things might happen to him or other people, and is a bit afraid of doing extreme things, worrying he might die. Jelo is also sometimes stressed and angry due to some problems. Jelo always tries to calm down, but sometimes his anger can get worse. In the locked rooms He helped everyone on his former team to do BFDI challenges. He right now is currently helping everyone to get past the rooms of Portal 2. Items Jelo owns many items since he has appeared. These are: * A Samsung Galaxy Tab A 8.0 with S Pen * Retcon remote (Retcon time!) * The CLASS (C'ompact '''L'ighthouse 'a'nd 'S'torage 'S'ystem) * Potion which makes zombies rise from the dead * Bag of chips Abilities Jelo is an ordinary human, although he is very skilled. * Jelo knows how to operate tech. * Jelo can build grand structures and amazing tech, including Zookas. * Jelo can speak to Garfield, and can hear and understand his thoughts, meaning he can hear Garfield. * Jelo is a skilled cook. He can cook amazing meals. Speechbubble *To use Jelo's speechbubble, type *To use Jelo's tablet's speechbubble, type Relationships Clover Clover used to be Jelo's crush, which is the first reason Jelo wanted to protect her. However one time Jelo said that they can be friends instead. Willow Jelo is friends with Willow. Stella Jelo is friends with Stella. They also go on adventures together. Hans-Cuff ''under pigstruction''''' Gallery LRJelo.png|Jelo's new look. Jelo-LR.png|Jelo, in his cartoonish look. Jelofull.png|Jelo, in his Flipline look. Trivia * Jelo is a fan of object shows, both in real life and in RP. * Jelo has a copy of Minecraft in real life. He is also a fan of Minecraft. * Jelo has 20-20 vision, both in real life and in the RP. * Jelo in real life is different than the one in the RP, however they are a bit similar. They both like to draw, the both have a Tab A, and they also use the same username in social media. Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Real Life Based Characters Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Owned by JeloElducal Category:Veteran Characters